paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
UFO Miracle in Miami Dade
The Hernandez couple were presumably quite emotionally fragile on the morning of March 31st, 2011. Just the day before, their beloved Jack Russell terrier Nena had suffered a stroke after being a faithful companion for 16 years. The suffering pet had been partially paralysed on half her body, and was due to be taken to the vet to be put down in one day's time. However, bizarre events would soon transpire in order to eliminate any need for this tragic decision - seeing as something ostensibly otherworldly would appear in the Hernandez house to save Nena from certain death. Mrs. Hernandez and her Angel It was roughly 7am, and the small dog's sharp barking reminded Reinerio Hernandez's (unnamed) wife of Nena's new need to be carried downstairs so that she could relieve herself in the garden. Presumably grumbling with a mixture of fatigue and concern over the fate of her canine companion, she held the dog in her arms and walked downstairs. However, as she stepped down onto the ground floor of the house, she was suddenly confronted by something unlike anything else she had ever seen. It was near a corner wall in the room, and was floating about 4-5ft off the ground. She described it as being a 3/4 orb resembling an upside-down letter U. It was roughly 1.5ft tall and 2ft wide, and was light greyish in colour. There were two green lights of a small and round shape on the side of the object pointed towards the witness, and they blinked with a pulsating green light which was pointed directly at said witness - producing thin beams of laser-like luminescence. Dazzling bursts of fluorescent-seeming white light started to flare out from the bottom left side of the bizarre object. These beams varied in length. Being a devoutly religious woman, the witness felt that the inexplicable vision before her must have been a divine manifestation of some kind - maybe even a heavenly angel - and so she knelt down and began fervently praying. The floating phantom seemingly responded to the aforementioned spiritual contact attempt by emitting further bursts of the white light from its sides and creating further blinking green lasers from its two rounded lights - doing this apparently in direct response to requests and questions posed by the witness through her prayers. She considered this to be a positive response. She communicated with the enigmatic entity for around 15 minutes before realising that she should probably share the amazing sight with her husband. She started calling Reinerio, telling him to come downstairs immediately. Unfortunately, her husband had not slept well the night before, and so he didn't respond. The witness was having none of this, however, as she promptly marched upstairs and literally pulled him out of bed - all the while telling him what she had seen in a state of excitement. He considered himself to be a rationalist, and so he didn't initially believe her - but finally went downstairs anyway. When he got downstairs, he was unable to see the U-shaped object that his wife was insisting was present. Instead, he saw what he described as a small plasma cylinder. It lacked solid edges, and instead seemed to be a fluid object, displaying an amazing kaleidoscope of translucent lights moving around inside and on the edges of the object. These lights would constantly move and mix together, blending like colored water. This object hovered roughly 4-5ft off the floor in the same corner in which his wife had seen her U-shaped apparition, and was said to be about 1-2ft long and 6-12" in height. In a truly bizarre reaction to a bizarre situation, Reinerio stared at the levitating enigma for about 15 seconds before dismissing it with a wave of his hand and walking back upstairs to try and get more sleep. Roughly 15 minutes later, he awoke with a start, realising what he had just seen. He ran downstairs, but the object had now vanished. The appearance of the floating apparition wasn't the only enigmatic thing that had occured in the Hernandez house that night, however, as Reinerio was shocked to see his once-stricken dog walking and running around. It was as if Nena had never been paralysed in the first place. His awe-struck wife told him that the angel had cured their dog. Reinerio wrote to the high strangeness investigator Albert Rosales to tell him of this bizarre happening, and one of my fellow researchers has also said that Reinerio sent the same report to MUFON. Continued Contact? It was July 8th, 2012 - and Mrs. Hernandez was confronted with another, slightly more traditional this time, UFO at around 3.30am. It was just over 1/4 of a mile away from their home, and she described it as being the size of a football field and as being illuminated with dozens of dazzling lights of many colours. A similar mini space invasion would also appear to Reinerio himself, along with four other witnesses including his daughter, in August of that same year. It was a very large object with thousands of circlular and oblong-shaped thin lights of a white colour. The report submitted to Rosales was handwritten, and I do not know if any follow-up investigation has taken place to see if this couple later became full-fledged contactees, but I wouldn't completely dismiss this speculation. Also, another little thing to note is that Rosales filed the main incident discussed on this page as having happened in March of 2012, while the caption on the sketch provided by the witness states that the incident took place in 2011 - on the exact date mentioned earlier in the article. Source 'Humanoid Encounters' by Albert Rosales Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Angels Category:Religious Miracle Category:Imperceptible To All But The Victim Category:Dome shaped UFO Category:Amorph shaped UFO Category:Spontaneous Healing